


And So A Soul, Cleaved In Two

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Daemon Rewrite of Canon.---"Hello, is this Alison Cooper and Layton?""Speaking.""Ah, we're calling about a house.""We're only looking at flats. We can't afford a house.""This house isn't for sale."(Alison raises an eyebrow at Layton). "Then why are you even calling?""I'm calling to say you've inherited a house."
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	And So A Soul, Cleaved In Two

"It's bigger than the place we're renting," Alison offers, glancing between the penguin near Mike's feet and Mike himself.  
Halli snorts- if a penguin can do that- and rolls her eyes, shuffling on the spot. "It's _also_ over our budget," she counters, looking up at Alison (who strains a polite smile at the estate agent in turn).   
"Uh, well, does it have a garden?" 

The goat daemon taps her hooves on her human's foot to get his attention- he glances up from his phone with a blink. "No, but the downstairs flat has one you can look at."   
Alison and Mike give a worried glance to each other, Layton ruffling his dark wings with a less than polite mutter. (The agent's phone rings, and the goat apologises to them with a bow, trotting after the worried looking man). 

"This is terrible," Layton says, hopping off from Alison's shoulder and onto the tap with a disgruntled shuffle. Halli nods, tipping her beak at the raven.   
"I have to agree with Professor-" ( _"It's Layton!"_ ) "-and please, just look at this mess!"   
Alison sucks a breath through her teeth, glancing outside. "At least it has a nice view of the street?"   
Mike nods, a nervous smile spreading across his face. "Buddy and Kane's Fish Pizza. We like both of those things." Halli gives a disgusted hum in response. 

Alison sighs, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, no, they're right. It's rubbish."   
"It's awful."  
"It's so bad."   
" _And_ we hate it!" 

"Fair enough," the agent nods, causing the four to jolt in their spots. "I wouldn't buy this place either." The agents next words are cut off by a ring, to which Layton fishes Alison's phone out of her pocket. 

_"Hello, is this Alison Cooper and Layton?"_  
"Speaking."  
 _"Ah, we're calling about a house."_  
"We're only looking at flats. We can't afford a house."  
 _"This house isn't for sale."_  
(Alison raises an eyebrow at Layton). "Then why are you even calling?"   
_"I'm calling to say you've inherited a house."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, until canon bits over youll have to stick with me. 
> 
> Alison - White-Necked Raven (Layton/Professor)  
> Mike - King Penguin (Halli)


End file.
